pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
If There Were Two Odd People
If There Were Two Odd People is a fanfic which centers around Candace Flynn and Perry the Platypus. Story What? WHAT? "That's weird." Mom said, "Lawrence, Candace has been acting weird since last night." They both look at Candace who is continuously playing with her toys instead of talking with her cellphone as usual. She was talking to them with more basic words, as she is about 10 years younger. Mom tried to approach Candace and tell her what they're going to do that day. "Candace, honey," Mom called. "We're going to the Milk factory tour today. And since you don't like milk, you-" She got interrupted as her daughter hugged her tightly with tears, "MOMMY!!" she cried. "I don't want you to leave me!" Mom sighed, hoping that this will soon be over, "You won't be alone." Mom replied. "Perry will accompany you. And if you want more company, just call your friends, but not too much. We don't want a party." Candace sniffled. "Perry?" she asked. Then came Perry being next to her, giving her a growl to mark his presence. Linda replied, "Yes, Perry's going to be with you. He's even with you right now." She pointed to the platypus as she said that to her. "OK..." Candace whimpered. After that, downstairs, Mom, Dad, along with the little brothers Phineas and Ferb said their farewells to Candace. "Take care of house." Mom greeted. "I hope you'll have fun with Perry." Phineas greeted. They all left to the Milk Factory, leaving Candace being all lonely, with Perry of course. "Hey, where's Perry?" Candace asked. "Perry? Peeeryyyy!" As you probably know, Perry was hiding from Candace so he could do his secret agent work. He put on his fedora very quickly. After that he was reaching for a vase to access a tunnel to his lair and... He got picked up by Candace while he was still wearing his fedora. "Oh, there you are, Perry!" Candace exclaimed. Worried that they will both be busted by the O.W.C.A., Perry turned off the watch which connects Perry with Major Monogram. "Perry?" Candace called. Perry replied with pet mode-like growl. "You... you have a fedora. Daddy likes to wear a fedora when he comes home." Perry was shocked after listening to what Candace said. Dad never wore a fedora when he comes home, maybe not at all. Unless... Perry slipped out of Candace's arms and closed every door, every curtain, even every spy camera and microphone he had knew. After that he reached his fedora to get his translator he had build when he had free time from his work and pet mode time alone. Perry took off his fedora as this even has nothing to do with his secret agent carreer. "Candace." Perry called her with his translator. "Perry! You can talk!" Candace exclaimed like what a kid would usually do when they see their pet talk. "I want to ask you something." Perry continued. He brought her to the couch where the Flynn-Fletcher family usually had their conversations together. He turned on the lamp and started the talk. "Candace, how's your time with Daddy? Do you miss him so much?" Perry asked. Candace rubbed her head, "I miss him so much! I haven't seen him since last month. We had a nice time together, though he's sometimes scary when he's with Mommy." Perry imagined how traumatic it is for Candace to come through all the harsh life experiences with her father... wait, last month? He knew that "Daddy" must be referring to her real father but last month? He figured out that either Dr. Doofenshmirtz used an inator against her, or that she suffers from severe amnesia. "I miss him so much that I hear Daddy's voice each time you talked." Perry chuckled a bit. "Candace..." he spoke. "Let me tell you something." Then comes a scene where a billboard with Ducky Momo accompanied with the words "I'm Your Best Friend" where the "Best Friend" was accompanied by a truck labled "Daddy is Day Special" with a flat tire. Another driver mentioned that it's "Father's Day", not "Daddy is Day". Then the truck driver said that he thought "'s" always results in "is". Back to the Flynn-Fletcher household. We see Candace shocked, I mean real shocked. Perry expected her to be in doubt about him being Candace's real father, but it was actually the opposite. She actually hugged him like never before, even tighter then that time when Candace received the CD from the traffic cam. It had real warmth in it. She was really happy, no tears of course. "DADDY!!!" she cried. It was just as if her father came home from work. He remembered those days. "Oh Candace, I miss you doing something like that to me." Perry smiled. "Aren't you confused why I look like this?" Perry showed his platypus body. "Silly Daddy! You're in a costume!" Candace giggled. Perry sighed in relief. "OK, Candace." Perry said. "Now that I'm here, let's have a little more time together." This Pretty Much Happened There was a quiet moment between Candace and Perry. No conversation had occured. Then... "Daddy?" Candace called. "Can you braid my hair?" Perry was confused why would Candace want her hair braid, but Perry didn't mind. Candace put her head on Perry's lap, despite of how small it is, and Perry braided her head. He vaguely remembered how to braid hair, though he's not sure. He began to braid Candace's hair. Yes, secret agents have done this before if you ask. After the braiding is done, Perry brought a mirror to put it in front of Candace. "Here you go, Candace." Perry said. It looked messier than what normal braids are, but Candace ignored it and smiled. "I look pretty!" Candace complimented. "Thanks, Daddy!" Perry smiled, "You're always welcome, Candace." After that Perry stood out of the couch and lend a hand. "Come on, Candace. We can't just sit there and talk." Perry invited. Candace held his hand as Perry wanted. Then the song Fun One Moment plays with Perry with a guitar and Candace singing with eachother. They had many fun times together, like having a tiny "Candace Party", having a puppet show (playing as "Phineas and Ferb"), baking a failed cake, a tiny father daughter dance, and ends with them on a couch. Perry and Candace were going to watch a movie. Perry was holding a DVD inside his hammerspace. "Daddy, are we watching the secret agent movie with robots?" Candace whimpered with worry. Perry pat her head... somehow. "No, we're not going to watch that." he said. "We're watching Ducky Momo, your favorite." Candace clapped her hands like a toddler. "Yay!" she exclaimed. The movie started with a dancing Ducky Momo. Perry doesn't really like Ducky Momo, but if it's for his daughter, he would risk anything. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is waiting on a couch, in the same position as Perry, but with a frown on his face. "When will Perry the Platypus come here to check out my recent invention?" he asked to himself. He sighed and brought a "fake figure" of Perry the Platypus and tied it with a rope. "The Old-inator! It makes everyone act so old that they will be bored with everything, and I'll be the most youthful person in the Tri-State Area! I actually want to make it a 'Youth-inator' to change them into babies, but then I figured out that babies are annoying! So I fixed it! Here, let me give you a demonstration." Dr. Doofenshmirtz pressed the "Shoot" button, the it shot a ray to the suburbs, exactly to the Flynn-Fletcher household. It shot Candace, and Candace went from happy to grouchy. Perry saw the ray and is afraid that Candace wouldn't treat him like before, so he ran away. "Wait..." Candace uttered. "Why am I watching Ducky Momo? Why aren't the windows open? And why am I in this fluffy dress?" She turned off the TV, opened the windows, and took off her dress, changing back into her daily clothes. She also looked at the decoration with the words "Candace Party", and was shocked. "What's with these decorations!?" She took all of the decorations (including the puppet theater!) and threw it into the garbage can outside the house. Then some strangers were passing, "Hey look, it's Little Dorothy!" they teased and laughed. Candace was confused, then she rushed into the house and checked the mirror. What she was looking at is a Candace with two girly braids. "How did I have this hairstyle?" Candace asked. She untied the ribbons which gave her back her original hairstyle. "Who's responsible for this?" Candace asked to her self. Then she answered, "Phineas and Ferb!" Then she searched everywhere for Phineas and Ferb. "Phineas! Ferb! Phineas! Ferb!" Candace shouted. She was completely unaware that it was Perry who had done that. After a quite long time searching for Phineas and Ferb, she saw a car coming in. "Mom! Dad!" Candace shouted as she came outside. After the car stopped she found out that Phineas and Ferb were away too, and they have arrived with cow-shaped hats on their heads. "Phineas? Ferb? You were... away?" Candace crazily asked. "Yes, yes we were." Phineas answered. "Haven't we told you before?" Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was laughing. "Yes! This will work!" he shouted, before he encountered no other then Agent P. "Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted. "You were late! How can you-" he spotted Perry the Platypus attempting to press the "Blow Up" button. "Wait, Perry, I-" BOOM! "...Curse you, Perry the Platypus." Category:Fanon Works Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Playpus Category:Lala's Pages